


What could have been

by FireGire96



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Romance, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Drama & Romance, Enjoy!, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Character, Light Angst, Multi, OOC, Out of Character, Pearl is gay for Rose, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rose is too innocent, This is trash, Tragic Romance, i am trash, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGire96/pseuds/FireGire96
Summary: When the Crystal Gems meet a Rose Quartz, their lives and friendships are immediately put to the test. They begin to question who and what this person is. Could she be their Rose Quartz? Is she someone entirely new? One thing was for sure; She wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. (AU where a Rose Quartz escapes to Earth.)





	1. Prologue: Who are you?

.....  
  
Poof!  
  
White was the first thing to meet her eyes. As if she was suddenly engulfed in light. The same light she remembered that was associated with one of her rulers. Though it was so pretty to her soft eyes, it was also so blinding. It was beautiful.  
  
Metal was the first thing she felt meet the grace of her hands' palms. It was so cold, yet so comforting. She could feel the fear surge through her nervous system as the hair on her body would stand up, alerted to the feeling. She would shiver in fear and run for her life if she could feel her footing. But that wasn't the case. The woman instead found this feeling to be. Good. It was, like the light, beautiful.  
  
Air was the first thing she tasted as the pants for air left her mouth. Her lungs begged for the substance to consume her body from the inside. To fuel her of life and peace. Luckily, the substance was kind enough to keep her alive in this poor state she was experiencing. Tasteless and empty, yet so refreshing. It was just so beautiful. Everything about this moment was beautiful.  
  
She felt as if she had been kept from the world for such a long time. Like a prayer had been answered after such a long period of time passed. As if she had left someone or something for so long, and she can reunite with them once more. She had been awoken once more.  
  
It was so beautiful. It was the prettiest thing she has ever experienced. She couldn't help but let some tears stream down her face as weird noises escaped her mouth. It was like her body was begging for more air as she hiccuped for oxygen of any sort, but she wasn't dying at all.  
  
Was this her voice? Was this her? Was she really here? Was this a reality? A dream? Whatever it was, she loved this. She loved everything about it. Because she was herself.  
  
She was free.  
  
Her eyes began to adjust to the room around her seeing nothing but the prettiest color ever. A shade of color she just couldn't explain. It was so nice to stare at, no matter how dark or light it came off. It had blessed her eyes like the air. Like the fact that she was alive. Her mind began to process while she stared at the color, like gears in a large clock. It began to resurface images deep in her brain that she couldn't begin to comprehend. Many things were shown.  
  
A tree, covered in the same color that was adored by her. This beautiful shade. What was it called...

Pink? Yes. It was Pink.

Like her.

Like a Rose... Hey. That was. Her name.

Rose... Quartz.

Before her mind could wrap around all these sudden images crushing her brain and skull as she cried in agony, she was met with the sound of metal breaking. Opening. Who was this? Where did they come from? Was someone coming to help her out of this lovely room? Before she was given a verbal answer, she was met with a figure that contrasted the pink around her like a sore thumb.

This being was the color blue. A color that either was a companion to pink or yellow. A color that resembled peace or sorrow. This person who possessed such a color stood tall and mighty in front of the woman, whose eyes were still glistening from the escaped tears on her face. This woman had a periwinkle blue complexion, pale lavender hair styled into two pointed side buns that were white, violet, and lavender, respectively, plump lips, and violet eyes with visible pupils. She seem to wore a navy blue top with a high collar, a blue shawl with a darker blue collar-like pattern and a blue diamond symbol, royal blue pants, and white high-heeled jackboots that go up to her thighs.

The woman seemed like royalty, let alone important and off putting to the wondering female, still taking in the new shade of colors before her. It was somewhat an eyesore, but she never found herself having the guts to say so. As her mouth found itself moving slightly, air escaping but a small noise pushing itself out as well. The blue female's face had turned cold like her color, scolding, angry, before there was a yell of a strong but dedicated and delicate female voice, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING OUT OF YOUR BUBBLE?! GET BACK INSIDE NOW!"

Back inside, Rose questioned deep in her own eternal thoughts. At least, trying to while the memories continued to resurface. She found herself beginning to panic at the realization that she wanted her back inside a bubble. Back to her slumber. Back to a world where she was away from society. No. That could never happen. The beautiful pink haired female found herself dashing right towards the gem in front of her without a second thought. Was she going to beat her up? Attack her? Hug her? What was going on?!

When she was met face to face with the woman who ordered her, she found her shoulder connecting furiously with her chest. The commotion was enough to knock her down as she broke Rose's fall. But this didn't mean she could rest. Not just yet. She quickly got to her feet to make a run for it. She didn't know where or what she would do. But as long as she would get out of here and not get back in a "bubble" again, she would be happy. She would feel safe. She ran as fast as she could, sirens of warning, blasting inside her ears with every step she dared to take. This sound. It was deafening. She wanted it to stop. She wanted an explanation. She wanted answers. She need answers.

When she was met with the flashes of red and blue, she immediately sympathized with the colors. Anger. Confusion. Aggravation. Sadness. Sorrow. Depression. These were the emotions she went through as well. All three of them were so controlled by the madness around them, switching places in a quick pattern. Mood swings. She was going through them too. She wanted to disappear like the desperate colors around her body. The colors that painted the huge room for a split second. Red. Blue. Red. Blue. Red. Blue... But down the hall, there was another color. One she remembered for a second but not as well as the others. One associated with warmth. Comfort. Sweetness. Safety.

The color of orange.

An orange room.

Just the sight of such was enough to make Rose's lips curl upward into a weak smile as the pants continued to escape her body suddenly. She dashed immediately inside, feeling a button grace her fingers on the wall. One she didn't waste anytime to touch. This was enough to make the door behind her close and lock automatically. She felt safe. But not safe enough. She soon dashed towards the control panel out of instinct, only to immediately become confused and scared at the sight she had seen. All these buttons. All the complex options she could make. What in the world was she supposed to press? Where was she supposed to go? What would she do now? Then it happened again. Her hands began to move as if she was being controlled on their own. Right. Left. Red button. Blue button. Arrow, the right one. Upward arrow. And then the bigger red button.

She did it?

A screen began to lighten up, revealing she had set coordinates to a world. Was it her place of solitude? Would she be safe from this "bubble" there? Hopefully. The world she was set to land upon was.

Earth.

In a matter of seconds, everything in the room found itself turning black. Colors began to attack the eyes of the pink female, who found herself slamming to the back of the ship at light speed. Red. Yellow. Blue. Orange. Green. Purple. White. What was this? What was happening? Why did this hurt so much and why was her vision getting so blurry? She was beginning to lose oxygen, begging for air to reach her throat and save her from this horrific scene. But all that escaped her eyes were tears. Tears that floated in the room like frozen rain drops. She wanted help. She needed help. As she began to lose conciousness, her mind played so many things to her.

A forest.

A rose.

A man.

A woman...

A boy...

Named Steven...

Steven....

* * *

 

"... Yeah! Guys, come quick! This is so crazy!... I wonder what's in here-... Oh my god....

Mom?..."


	2. Prologue 2: Who am I?

Steven was highly confused and scared.

He could feel the small beads of sweat slide down his delicate face at a snail like pace. His irises laid on an object that gradually caused him to go into an emotional spiral while his hands began to get sweaty on his jeans. The only thing he could hear was his palms begging to breath as they slid on his legs, touching the fabric below as if it was a towel. Nothing else was on his mind but eternal screaming for answers he so needed and for the object before him to move in anyway. What was this object exactly?

It was a Quartz. A pink quartz to be exact.

His intense eyes stayed glue onto the gem particularly. Like a laser to a cat. As he scanned the pink beauty and structure of the crystal like object, his mind began to wonder unconsciously into a sea of thoughts and endless questions.

How did it get here? Why did it come to Earth of all places? Was it another gem that wanted to hunt the crystal gems down? Was she secretly a spy of the diamonds? Did it want Steven dead?

His head continued to spin like a yoyo in silence as he held his head in frustration, feeling as if gears were grinding in confusion loudly. As a hiss escaped his mouth with a small sigh, he began to recall the events that lead him here.

* * *

 

The crystal gems were beings that would go on various missions to find rogue objects from Homeworld and confiscate it in their home. His home. Almost like a scavenger hunt! Sometimes the hunts would be fun and easy to complete. Sometimes they were very rigorous and deserved the full attention of the gems if they ever wanted to come back to the beach house in one piece. Today had seem to be one of those days where Steven wouldn't be able to lay a finger on the issues that would lie ahead of the gems.

No matter how much he begged, how much he stated that he was strong enough with his supernatural weapon, how much he has train and escaped worse odds before. The three members of the rebellion refused each and every time he brought up a counter argument.

However, it wasn't out of anger, nor was it a punishment. Steven was the crystal gems' mom. And like any other mother, they worried for their child. They worried for his safety. Due to this, he had to stay. Luckily, for once, he listened and promised to look after their hub, their place of operation, like a hawk. Besides, he probably needed the break.

So what exactly did Steven Universe do on his break from missions? Easy. He messed around at home. He would eat a bag of his favorite chips, play some video games on his Gamecube, try to solve some puzzles, and of course read! It was all the perfect set up for the perfect lazy day… So. Why did he feel so bored?

Was he so spoiled by the countless missions him and the gems would go on 24/7? Did he just want some good old action to be performed? Or did he just have a high sugar level or the adrenaline was running furiously inside him? He really didn't know, but the boredom was killing him deeply. There had to be something he could do, he told himself in that moment as he watched his ninja get destroyed by a dragon on his small tv. What exactly could he do to bring up the excitement? Oh the horror of boredom…

…

Before he could even say or do anything, Steven began to feel a huge rumble near him. A rumble so hard that it was strong enough to send a sudden wave of power his way along with the home. Due to the forceful impact, the young boy found himself falling out of his bed and onto the ground below harshly with a thump.

As he stared at the ceiling for what felt like forever, he had forgotten for a split second that reckus had occurred outside of his beach house. The same beach house he was supposed to protect no matter what. He had a mission to protect his house and with his house, all of Beach City.

So feeling courageous and adventurous, the hero of Beach City, Steven Universe, ran outside to fight the big bad beast that threatened the lives of his family and his own… Only to find a crashed aircraft that looked oh so familiar. A ship in the shape of a teardrop with a blood red tint of paint all over? A single triangle as the window now smashed as if a baseball was thrown inside? And two legs for landing, shaded the same color as the spacecraft dug deep into the sandy body of the beach?

It was a Roaming Eye, a spaceship associated mainly with the rubies.

Were the rubies back to cause more damage for the team of gems? Did they want revenge for the things Steven had done to them? For Pink Diamond? For Jasper? No. He didn't have time to ask so many questions. He needed answers! And he needed them now before things get more out of hand! So Steven began to search through the spacecraft, feeling as if there would be danger in the corners of the big object. But… There was no threat. No rubies. No evil gems…

Just a Quartz. A Rose Quartz.

That looked just like his mom...

* * *

 

That's how he got here. Waiting oh so patiently for this mysterious being to escape from her slumber and talk to him. To explain herself and as soon as possible. Why was she here? What did she want with Earth? Did she work with Pink Diamond? Did she team up with Pink Diamond? The sooner she woke up the better…

And oh was it better. Soon, in a matter of seconds after recapping the start of his next journey, Steven watched as the gem in front of him began to glow and float upwards in the air. She was coming. She was here. He stared in awe, lost in the sight of the light show going on before him until the light took the shape of a big female. Was it… Really her?

Finally, the Quartz reformed, falling gracefully in front of the young boy.

Now standing before Steven was a fully reformed gem. A fully reformed Rose Quartz. It was a female, who was wearing the homeworld attire connected to the army that took under Pink Diamond. Perfect. However, that's where the differences had ended between her and a certain someone, aside from that, they had looked almost the same all around. Bright pink skin all fuzzy and curly like cotton candy. Black eyes identical to the child's own. Pale pink lips, matching her shade of hair color. And most importantly, her gem embedded into her arm for the world to see. She was definitely a quartz.

A Rose Quartz, just like his mom… He was so shocked that he could barely breathe or talk at all. But the bigger gem wasted no time to speak her mind. Let alone yell it. "Ahh! Oh my god! No, stay away from me! I-I mean no harm, I swear," The pink gem nearly screamed as she backed away from him in utter horror. This soon turned into her falling backwards off his bed and towards the ground below. She just kept running and screaming away from him into a corner. "I-I swear, I don't want you to hurt me. I don't want to hurt anyone, I promise," She begged once more, soon curling up into a small ball in fear of the small brown hair boy in front of her. The boy seemed so taboo to her, it was somewhat uncanny.

He was such a small chubby like little boy, almost like herself. Possessing brown messy hair and black eyes almost identical to her own. He also wore a pink shirt, the same shade of pink she was so infatuated with. And the star embedded on his stomach, in the middle of his shirt, it was almost. Refreshing… He started to become refreshing… Now that she said it… Was this the same boy she found in her dreams…

Was this. Steven? It couldn't be. She didn't even know him. This was the first time they met anyways.

The woman let her dark black eyes scan the small young boy carefully before looking up into his eyes. The ones that were oh so identical to his own. It was as if they were in a trance regarding the other's gaze. One fearful to talk while the other was highly confused of what was going on around them in that moment. It felt like an eternity until Steven finally found the courage and snapped back into reality to question in a soft tone of voice, staring at the gem from above in her corner,

"Are you. A Quartz?"

"Y-Yes… Yes," This Rose Quartz responded loudly before holding down her shell conceived of her legs and arms down a bit. "H-How do you know that I am a Quartz?..." She looked him up and down once more before questioning softly. "Are you… What is called a human? You're so small."

Steven couldn't help but laugh nervously before replying quietly, "I kind of get that a lot. Especially since you and everyone else can fuse and turn into giant women."

"Giant. Women-."

"Oh no. I'm probably confusing you. I'm sorry," The brown haired boy replied, letting out a dry laugh before walking down the stairs of his visible bedroom and slowly approaching the pink woman. She would and could yell in worry and try to get far away from him, but she wasn't going to do that. Not again. For some odd reason, her body was fighting back that response and letting the boy come closer to her personal circle. "I'm Steven. Steven Universe. Steven Quartz Universe is my full name, haha."

"Quartz? You. A human. Are a Quartz," Rose asked before fully removing her arms and legs, revealing a bit of her stomach to the young boy along with her fully covered chest. Steven quickly nodded without hesitation and answered back as he lifted up his shirt slowly to reveal his gem in place of where his naval was supposed to be. This was enough to make stars immediately display inside the irises of the woman in front of him. It was kind of cute in a weird way to see her so intrigued in something.

"My gem is on my stomach. And I can see your gem is on your shoulder! That's cool! My mom had this gem before giving it to me and my dad helped. You know. You look a lot like her actually."

"Come again? Your mom was a Quartz? And she was able to. Fuse with a human to become you," Rose questioned while scooting a little closer to Steven and scanning him once more, so fascinated with the young child. "Amazing. But how was she able to do so? I never heard of a gem giving another gem life unless they're in the soil of a planet. A kindergarten!... Owww."

"W-What's wrong," The brown haired boy questioned out loud, immediately worried for the Quartz when she moaned in pain and held her head as if something was hurting on the inside. "Are you okay?" No answer. Just a few pants, as if she was becoming tired suddenly. Almost as if the more she said things, the more energy would be drained of her body. It was already weird enough that she looked exactly like his female parent, but for her to be so hurt after a minute or two of talking? Maybe that crash landing did a number on her. Nonetheless, she needed help, so there was no time to be so weird around her. Not now.

"Don't worry. The crystal gems will be coming back soon," He stated to her. "Everything will be just fine, I promise. Besides, I'm sure they'll let you in with open arms! I know I did, even if it's kind of hard to stare at you straight, haha! Just wait! Meeting a crystal gem would probably be the best thing that's ever happened to you-."

Before he could finish, there was a sound of a portal opening behind him with a brief flash of light shining upward before fading slowly. This effect was enough to make Steven turn happily while the Rose glanced over at them, a bit of fear entering her body as she did so. But for some odd reason, she refused to hide.

It was as if her body was telling her to stand still and look upon such a scene with pride. With happiness. Hope. Just the fact that these people were here was enough to possibly cause so much overjoy inside the pink gem… So why. Just like the gems before her.

_Was she staring at them in utter confusion. And sadness..._

_**Hello everyone. I am so sorry that this chapter of WCHB was so choppy! I tried to actually release this Saturday but Writer's block got me SO good! But here you go. Consider this as a second Prologue if you must. The REAL Chapter 1 will be out Saturday for sure. So be on the look out for that. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and have a good day! :)** _


End file.
